battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dan Episode 21
The twenty-first episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan While Dan battles Kenzo, Mai and Suzuri must escape with Kajitsu. Summary Dan only has one life left, but there's even more trouble outside the battlefield. Mai and Serge have to get Kajitsu to Magisa, but Kazan refuses to let them leave. Since Suzuri is around, Serge hands Kajitsu over to him in order to free his hands and fight. Suzuri is annoyed, wanting to get to Brustom, but he goes along with Mai and they end up in a strange room with a core system. Kajitsu says that it will repair Mother Core. The idea is that the energy generated from the battle will pour into Mother Core. However, it's too much energy. Kajitsu explains that she is the bearer of Mother Core. Then, Kazan appears again. He says that Kajitsu can't leave, because her power is their greatest hope to fulfill a desire. Mai doesn't want to hear any of that, and plans to save Kajitsu. Since Suzuri is unwilling to help her, she offers him an X-Rare in exchange for his assistance. Mai goes to destroy the system, via hacking, but finds a program in her way with an image of Brustom. Back on the battlefield, Meteorwurm and Byak-Garo face each other. Unfortunately, Kenzo is able to power up Byak-Garo. Both spirits are destroyed in a draw. However, Dan thinks that this was his chance. Kenzo is annoyed by how Dan is still stubbornly hanging on. While Mai is gradually thinning Brustom, Kazan is able to catch Suzuri, and is choking him with his whip. This reminds Suzuri of his past, where he was bullied, and an X-rare card was stolen from him. With more determination to fight, Suzuri manages to break free, using his nail clippers. Mai finishes at about the same time, so she and Suzuri next have to escape with Kajitsu. Meanwhile, Kenzo is getting more and more frustrated, seeing Dan stop everything thrown at him. Then, on Dan's next turn, he resurrects Meteorwurm. Kenzo is defeated. Kenzo is crying, having never lost a match before. Dan goes up to him and compliments him for being strong. He invites Kenzo to battle him again sometime. Although Kenzo seems to feel better after this, Brustom is really mad. Mai and the others arrive then, and are re-united with Serge. Suzuri asks for his promised X-Rare, but Mai says to wait until later, because they still have to get to Magisa. After the tournament comes to a close, Brustom asks Dan to choose his X-Rare for winning. He says he doesn't want one, though. Brustom thinks this is because Dan must have some extravagant wish. Dan then asks Yuuki what he's planning. He reveals that his wish is for Yuuki and the others to leave, and to give Grand Rolo back to its people. That wish can't be granted, though, because Otherworld King controls the world. Hearing this, Dan says he wants to speak to Otherworld King. Brustom declares that if Dan wants to get to Otherworld King, he'll have to battle him first. Yuuki adds that Dan will have to become his servant if he loses to Brustom. As a new battle is about to begin, Mai and the others catch up. They ask Magisa to help Kajitsu. Magisa is surprised to learn that Kajitsu bears Mother Core's light. Featured Card The featured card is Reborn Flame. It can return a spirit from the trash to your hand. Matches Dan vs. Kenzo (Continued) Turn 10 (Dan): -Dan summons Ankillersuaurs. He brings Sabecaulus and Meteorwurm to LV3. -Dan attacks with Meteorwurm. He target attacks Byak-Garo. Kenzo uses Speed Star, which gives Byak-Garo +3000BP, making it stronger than Meteorwurm. However, because of Sabecaulus' effect, Meteorwurm gains +1000BP, making them equal. Both are destroyed. -Dan attacks with Sabecaulus. Kenzo takes a life. Two lives remains. Turn 11 (Kenzo): -Kenzo attacks with Gabunohashi. Dan blocks with Ankillersaurus. In flash timing, Kenzo summons two Mach-G at LV2. For the attack, Ankillersaurus is destroyed. -Kenzo attacks with MachG. However, in flash timing, Dan uses Victory Fire to destroy it along with the other MachG. Kenzo then summons Amenborg at LV2. -Kenzo attacks with Amenborg. Dan destroys it with Flame Cyclone. Turn 12 (Dan): -Dan uses Reborn Flame to return Meteorwurm to his hand. Then, he re-summons it. -Dan attacks with Sabecaulus. Kenzo takes a life. One life remains. -Dan attacks with Meteorwurm. Kenzo takes his last life. Winner: Dan Cards Used Red BS03-120: Flame Cyclone SD01-003: Ankillersaurus SD01-033: Victory Fire BS06-006: Sabecaulus BS07-069: Reborn Flame BS07-X25: The StarEmperorDragon Meteorwurm Green SD01-016: Amenborg BS02-026: MachG BS06-102: Speed Star BS07-028: Gabunohashi BS07-X26: The BladeKingBeast Byak-Garo Cast *Dan Bashin- Fuyuka Oura *Yuuki Momose- Takahiro Sakurai *Kajitsu Momose- Youko Honda *Mai Viole- Ayako Kawasumi *Clackey Ray- Daisuke Ono *Hideto Suzuri- Daisuke Sakaguchi *Kenzo Hyoudo- Aya Endo *Magisa- Satsuki Yukino *Zungurii- Ai Horanai *Serge- Daisuke Hirakawa *Galaxy Watanabe- Junichi Suwabe *Brustom- Hiroomi Sugino *Kazan- Kenji Nomura Main Staff *Script: Tatsuo Higuchi *Storyboard: Hitoyuki Matsui *Episode Director: Hidetoshi Takahashi *Animation Director: Takeshi Oda, Kazuyuki Igai Eyecatches Used Category:Episodes: Shounen Gekiha Dan